Fear
by Kagamichin
Summary: Todos temos medo. A única diferença é o tipo de medo... DeanxSam, menção


**N/A:** Não possuo os direitos autorais de ninguém nem de nada! Apenas a idéia da fic me pertence.

Música: Fear of the Dark - Iron Maiden.

Divirtam-se!

**

* * *

Fear**

A noite estava fria, escura e sombria. Sam olhava para a janela do quarto de motel. Enxergava a estrada pouco iluminada e alguns faróis de carros e nada mais que isso. O Impala de sei irmão não estava no estacionamento, ele estava em algum lugar da rodovia daquele Estado, junto com Dean, rodando e rodando, procurando por seu pai. Já havia tempos desde a última vez que havia se sentido assim: sozinho, com medo.

_I am a man who walks alone  
And when I'm walking in a dark road  
At night or strolling through the park  
_

_Eu sou um homem que caminha sozinho  
quando eu ando em uma estrada escura  
De noite passeando pelo parque_

Dean havia saído há dois dias daquele lugar e sequer havia ligado dando-lhe noticias de que estava bem ou que precisava de alguma pesquisa rápida. Simplesmente se sentia esquecido por seu irmão. Já não bastasse o pai, que o julgava e vivia brigando consigo, como se ele não fosse realmente seu filho. Agora, Dean não ligava para ele, e preferia ir a procura de seu pai, que, como bem sabia, estava muito bem, pois sequer havia dado pistas de que precisava de ajuda. Mas Dean era teimoso e um maldito e excelente soldado. Sempre preocupado com seu pai ou com o irmão.

Porém, Sam não tinha mais tanta certeza se Dean realmente se preocupava consigo. Se por acaso se preocupasse, porque ele não havia ligado? Nem para dizer um 'está bem Sammy?' ou então para fazer uma das brincadeiras idiotas que sempre fazia. Não. Sequer fazia isso. E quem estava começando a se preocupar era Sam.

Poderia ligar para o irmão. Na verdade, já havia ligado. Mas o que adiantava ele, Sam, se preocupar se seu irmão não atendia a droga do celular?! O que adiantava ligar para saber como que estava?!

_When the light begins to change  
I sometimes feel a little strange  
A little anxious when it's dark  
_

_Quando as luzes começam a falhar  
Eu algumas vezes me sinto um pouco estranho  
Um pouco ansioso quando está escuro_

As luzes começavam a ficar quase apagadas em sua vista. Estava começando a fechar os olhos. E novamente isso acontecia enquanto observava aquela escuridão, a espera de seu irmão.

E os olhos fecharam. Uma sonolência se apossando de seu corpo. Havia cogitado em pegar o celular que estava na cômoda logo ali, do lado da cama, mas o torpor do sono havia o pego antes mesmo de afirmar seu pensamento sobre ligar para Dean, e agora dormia, não tão tranqüilo, mas dormia.

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a constant fear that something's  
always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someone's  
always there  
_

_Medo do escuro, medo do escuro  
Eu tenho medo constante de que algo está sempre perto  
Medo do escuro, medo do escuro  
Eu tenho uma fobia de que alguém está ali_

Sentia medo.

Sentia frio.

Sentia solidão.

Sentia falta de Dean.

Onde ele estava?

Porque não ligava?

Havia acontecido algo?

Porque ele não atendia suas ligações ou ligava de volta?

As perguntas apareciam como flashes na mente de Sam. Mesmo dormindo, não conseguia deixar a angustia e a preocupação de ter seu irmão tirado de si por qualquer entidade do mal; que sabia bem, estavam por toda a parte.

Revirava-se na cama, o sono começando a incomodar. Os sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos estavam começando a tomar conta de sua mente e a imagem de Dean em perigo, sendo perseguido não parava de vir à tona.

E de repente tudo ficava escuro. O pesadelo havia acabado?

_Have you run your fingers down  
the wall  
And have you felt your neck skin crawl  
When you're searching for the light?  
Sometimes when you're scared  
to take a look  
At the corner of the room  
You've sensed that something's  
watching you  
_

_Você já correu seus dedos pela parede  
E sentiu a pele de sua nuca arrepiar  
Quando estava procurando a luz?  
Algumas vezes quando você está com medo de olhar  
No canto da sala  
Você sente que alguma coisa está observando você_

Um arrepio passou por sua espinha. Estava com frio. E o estado de sono agora já não era tão presente. Poderia acordar a qualquer momento.

Virou o corpo para o lado da janela.

Ainda sentia frio.

Ainda sentia medo.

Queria Dean ali consigo.

Murmurou o nome do irmão, como se pudesse com isso trazê-lo num passe de mágica até ali.

E o sono veio novamente. Tragando-o para dentro de um mundo escuro, sombrio, onde apenas em um canto havia luz. E ali. Estava Dean. Sentado no chão úmido e escorado na parede de pedra fria.

Sam gritou seu nome e correu até Dean.

Tropeçou assim que estava na metade do caminho.

Caiu no chão. E os olhos de Dean estavam presos em si. Sam fitava-o intensamente, querendo que Dean fosse ajudá-lo. Mas o mais velho sequer se movia.

Sam gritou. Mas sua voz não saiu. Tentou se levantar, mas sentia como se um peso enorme estivesse o prendendo no chão. Não conseguia fugir. Não conseguia falar. Estava paralisado.

Apenas podia ver Dean. E de repente nem ele. Tudo agora estava escuro.

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a constant fear that something's  
always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someone's  
always there  
_

_Medo do escuro, medo do escuro  
Eu tenho medo constante de que algo esteja por perto  
Medo do escuro, medo do escuro  
Eu tenho uma fobia de que alguém esteja ali_

Sam ficou quieto. A respiração estava pesada e quase escassa. O coração a mil e os olhos bem abertos, tentando enxergar na escuridão.

Os sentidos aguçados, como se estivesse em uma caça.

Sentiu algo gelado encostando-se a seu pescoço. Arregalou os olhos. E mais estático do que estava, ficou. Agora, sequer lembrava como se respirava. Seu coração já não escutava mais. E o metal gelado em seu pescoço foi cortando sua pele. Sentia o sangue sair de seu corpo com a maior facilidade.

Pânico.

Medo.

Onde estava Dean?

E tudo ficou escuro. Tudo havia acabado.

_Have you ever been alone at night  
Thought you heard footsteps behind  
And turned around and no one's there?  
And as you quicken up your pace  
You'll find it hard to look again  
Because you're sure that  
someone's there  
_

_Você alguma vez já esteve sozinho a noite  
Pensou ouvir passos atrás de você  
E quando virou de costas, não havia ninguém lá?  
E a medida que você acelera seu passo  
Você acha difícil olhar novamente  
Porque você tem certeza de que alguém está ali_

Acordou sobressaltado. Os olhos arregalados, a respiração ofegante, o coração disparado, as mãos geladas e o corpo inteiro tremendo.

Fitou o quarto. Estava um pouco mais escuro do que quando estava acordado. Olhou em volta, mais exatamente para a cama que deveria ser de Dean, mas o irmão não estava ali.

Passou os olhos por todo o cômodo e parou os olhos imediatamente no banheiro, onde havia uma fresta na porta, o local estava com a luz acessa e o chuveiro estava ligado.

Imediatamente saiu debaixo das cobertas e foi em direção ao banheiro, abrindo a porta de supetão, assustando Dean, que tomava banho.

— HEY! É bom bater na porta às vezes! – falou olhando pelo box para o irmão, que estava parado na frente da porta escancarada – Será que dá para fechar a porta? Está frio Sammy! – reclamou.

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a constant fear that something's  
always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someone's  
always there  
_

_Medo do escuro, medo do escuro  
Eu tenho medo constante de que algo está sempre perto  
Medo do escuro, medo do escuro  
Eu tenho uma fobia de que alguém está ali_

Não esperou mais e entrou dentro do banheiro. Fechando a porta atrás de si num estrondo.

Seus passos foram rápidos e seguiram para dentro do box. Dean olhou-o intrigado.

— Pretende tomar banho agora? Comigo? Está se sentindo bem Sammy?

E sem responder a visível ironia na frase do irmão, Sam aproximou-se de Dean, que estava em baixo do chuveiro, e abraçou-o. Abraçou-o fortemente, não se importando de a água estar molhando sua calça de moletom e sua camisa.

Dean sem saber ao certo o que fazer, e muito menos sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo com Sam, simplesmente enlaçou a cintura do maior, abraçando o outro com a mesma intensidade que era abraçado.

Sam deixou seu rosto enterrado no ombro do mais velho. E chorou baixinho. As lágrimas misturando-se com a água morna que caia por cima de ambos.

Ficaram abraçados por mais alguns segundos, até o momento que Dean afastou o outro de si e tentou olhar nos olhos baixos de Sam. Estava preocupado.

— O que houve Sammy?

Sam nada respondeu.

_Watching horror films the night before  
Debating witches and folklores  
The unknown troubles on your mind  
And now your mind is playing tricks  
You sense, and suddenly eyes fix  
On dancing shadows from behind  
_

_Assistindo filmes de terror na noite anterior  
Debatendo sobre bruxas e folclore  
Os problemas desconhecidos na sua mente  
Talvez sua mente esteja pregando truques  
Você sente, e subitamente seus olhos fixam  
Nas sombras dançantes de trás de você_

— Sammy…?

O mais novo balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Irritando-se com o comportamento do irmão, Dean empurrou-o contra a parede a sua frente, prensando-o na mesma. Com o susto, Sam olhou para o irmão, surpreso. E então o mais velho pode notar uma ou outra lágrima que ainda caiam dos olhos de Sam.

— O que houve...? – Dean se aproximou do rosto do irmão, ficando próximo demais. Sam não se moveu, apenas continuava encarando aqueles olhos indagadores e profundos de Dean.

— Sam...?

— Desculpe-me. – falou desviando os olhos para algum ponto aleatório de dentro do box.

— Do quê exatamente? – indagou.

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have constant fear that something's  
always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someone's  
always there  
_

_Medo do escuro, medo do escuro  
Eu tenho medo constante de que algo está sempre perto  
Medo do escuro, medo do escuro  
Eu tenho uma fobia de que alguém está ali_

Sam mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia que tinha que responder aquela pergunta. Dean não deixaria ele não respondê-la.

Suspirou. E olhou novamente para seu irmão, que continuava a encará-lo.

— Por eu sentir tanto medo de te perder, seu idiota! Por que não atendia minhas ligações? Por que não ligava?! Onde estava!? Sabia que eu fiquei dois dias preocupado?! – Sam desabafava. Deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente por seu rosto.

Dean apenas escutava, sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão. Estava impassível. Quando Sam terminou de falar, o mais velho apenas sorriu fraco e abaixou a cabeça, falando baixo:

— Desculpe irmãozinho. Mas eu só precisava era ficar longe de você.

— Como!? – indagou, sem entender.

— Eu não fui procurar nosso pai. Eu apenas precisava de um tempo sozinho. Colocar a cabeça no lugar... Eu estava... Confuso… Com… Medo…

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have constant fear that something's  
always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someone's  
always there  
_

_Medo do escuro, medo do escuro  
Eu tenho medo constante de que algo está sempre perto  
Medo do escuro, medo do escuro  
Eu tenho uma fobia de que alguém está ali_

Sam arregalou os olhos. E imediatamente segurou o rosto do irmão entre as mãos, levantando-o. Os olhos se encontraram. Sam em surpresa e Dean com receio.

— Porque não me disse?

— Se eu dissesse você me deixaria ir?

Sam ficou quieto. Apenas pensando no que faria se soubesse realmente da verdade. E em poucos minutos negou com a cabeça. O que fez com que Dean risse baixinho.

— Só me diga... Medo de quê?

Dessa vez, Dean ficou quieto. O que responderia? Que estava gostando de seu irmão, muito mais do que simplesmente como um irmão? Sam iria repudiá-lo! Poderia perder tanto a amizade quanto o carinho que Sam sentia por si. Perderia totalmente Sam. E não queria isso.

, mas sem dizer

com Sam, simplesmente enlaçou

_When I'm walking in a dark road  
I am a man who walks alone_

_Quando estou andando por uma rua escura  
Eu sou o homem que caminha sozinho._

Ponderou. O que responderia?

E uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Ele era o irmão sarcástico e que levava tudo na brincadeira, então porque não falar uma meia verdade, mas sem dizer realmente toda a verdade?

Sorriu de canto, totalmente ao seu estilo: divertido.

— Oras irmãozinho! Precisava pensar na nossa relação! Veja bem! Você anda me atacando sempre, pense no exemplo atual, olhe como estamos! - afastou-se minimamente de Sam, apontando para si e para o irmão. - Viu só! São nessas coisas que eu tenho que pensar!

— DEAN! - Sam falou alto, entendendo a insinuação do irmão, constrangendo-se.

— Sim???

— Pare de falar besteiras!

— Mas quem disse que é uma besteira isso?! É a pura verdade! Temos que discutir às vezes nossa relação Sammy!

— Dean... - Sam cerrou o punho e fechou os olhos, em típico ato de irritação. - Apenas responda: medo de quê?

— Ah... Então... De descobrirem que nós temos uma relação muito mais profunda do que de irmãos!

— DEAN SEU IDIOTA!

Sam olhou para Dean firmemente e com um olhar extremamente afiado, antes de sair do box, deixar o banheiro, batendo a porta com força, deixando Dean sozinho lá dentro.

Após o ocorrido, Dean voltou a ficar em baixo do chuveiro. A cabeça baixa, o olhar perdido e um sorriso amargurado nos lábios. Ao menos sabia que a atual raiva de Sam passaria até a manhã. E apenas isso o confortava.

— Sou um idiota, realmente... – falou baixo.

Infelizmente não havia sido dessa vez e sequer sabia se algum dia poderia dizer o que estava entalado em sua garganta, preso em seu coração e martelando sua mente todo o dia.

— Medo de quê, você pergunta... – continuava murmurando.

Enquanto esse dia não chegasse, tentaria como todas as outras vezes, manter sua personalidade divertida, irônica e enquanto trabalhava nos casos sobrenaturais: séria. Ao menos em frente a quem amava, ao menos em frente à Sammy, se manteria sempre o mesmo.

— Medo de te perder, Sammy...

O mesmo cara durão. O soldado que seu pai havia criado.


End file.
